interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Gazzetta Galactic
AKA - GG or Gazz Summary Gazzetta Galactic is a faction created by the honorable Gakeee. It has a miraculous origin and represents the good of space. Origins. Gazzetta Galactic, one of the smaller factions currently in the universe was founded by Gakeee. Gakeee came from the planet of 'Yeon - 2'. Yeon was a highly overpopulated planet, set to be destroyed in 2 weeks by the 'United Factions of Burki', the higher powered evils. They themselves quoted to us "We have gotten all we could off your rock you call a planet, it is now time to end you all". Gakeee was 17 by the time came when his father had come to his last hope. His father had worked tirelessly for his job to make enough money to buy lottery tickets. Buying about 800 tickets, of which were lotteries to fly out on a shuttle, out of around 200,000,000,000 others, our chances were pretty slim. The planet was nearly all city with 30,000,000,000 people all hoping to get off our rock. They announced the winners of the lottery in the last 3 days of life, we lost. But my father sold everything for crazy high prices with the tagline 'only under 72 hours left to live, live it in comfort'. When the time came, we only had an hour left before we were exploded into oblivion. But my father had sold a crazy amount of stuff, including our apartment. My father presented me with a ship. a ship that could "hopefully let you live a better life than us". in the cargo department it had a refinery and provisions for my journey. So in the last 15 minutes of their life, I took off. My mother was crying and my father was doing his best to smile at me. They were hugging as the bowed their heads and waved goodbye to me. "This I remember, and this is why the Burki, will end." - Gakeee finishing the story and vowing to his newfound allies that he will destroy the Burki. The First Root After leaving the only home he's ever known, 'Yeon - 2', Gakeee placed his refinery in a sector called 'Wakettes'. the galaxy was connected to 4 other sectors known as 'Tempella', 'Aptirium', 'Ogavest', and 'Wakila''. He deemed it a fine place, with no other refinery in the sector to challenge him. It was a rough start but after some trading and blowing up ships, Gakeee was able to stabilize his economic growth. The first few battles were small skirmishes between a few of the small patrols of the Burki where he had the help of other factions, but when it came to larger enemies, he stayed well away. The Second Foothold After much trading and patience, Gakeee had enough money to purchase his first capital ship, The Magnus-X+ 'Kirov'. He used this cloaking ship to trade around and make good with neighboring factions. He also used this vessel to destroy a few loners who held valuable cargo and were not a threat, mostly other ships with a bounty. The Revenge and Success Gakeee had a mission. Ever since he set out from 'Yeon - 2' he had a need for Burki blood. Gakeee could barely sleep every night with the knowledge that more such acts were being done to other planets in other sectors. However, Gakeee was a smart man. He knew that with patience and time, he would end the Burki once and for all. One day, a day that Gakeee thought sometimes would never come, he had the money to buy his first Overlord warship decked out with all of its weapons set to a laser V and a cloaking device on the back for a silent retreat. Using a hit and run method, Gakeee was able to deliver swift blows to all of the Burki's stations and ships. In the final battle, Gakeee had worn out the Burki's resources while saving their Trade Station for last. After a 4 day long battle Gakeee and his Overlord had single handedly wiped out an entire Faction and saved hundreds of thousands of millions. The War with Stallion Corporation and their Revolution. Knowing he could do more for the Universe, Gakeee used his Overlord to argue with Stallion Corporation when he remembered his dad's saying, "Speak softly and carry a big stick" from an old Terra I world leader Theodore Roosevelt 317 years ago. However, once he had been convinced that they would not be budged in their evil stance in the universe, he decided to declare war and slowly wear their resources down. After a while the Stallion Corporation had a Revolution and split into two. Stallion Corporation had been taken down from Ascendent to Strong after Gakeee's attacks while Saphire Partners, The new Faction, had become best allies with Gakeee and grown to be a Superpower along with him and his next Crooked target, Yeoman Corporation. The Beginning of near Peace, But not quite. after the weakening of the Stallion Corporation Gakeee decided to take time to Grow before he challenged the main power, 'Yeoman Corporation'. Yeoman Corporation was known to cheat and lie their way to the top of anything. They used tooth and nail to get their way and somehow through their crooked ways were able to climb to the top of the pyramid. Being one of the 3 Superpowers it was hard for anyone to oppose them openly. Yeoman, the creator of the crooked Faction made sure nothing stood in his way. But Yeoman also treated life like it was dust, Insignificant and expendable. Yeoman also drank to his heart's content and had feasts every single day with his black market buddies. Yeoman also lived in his Trade Station Gakeee assumes, however he is not quite sure where it is. However Gakeee has narrowed his search down to 3 sectors where the bulk of Yeoman Corporation might be, Frineidae, Terraka 825, and Salocleus. A small Mistake can Lead to disastrous events. on July the 1st, 2236 Gakeee aquired his Thunder Class permit. Excited to test out his new attack ship he loaded it with full military launchers, a cloaking device, interceptor missiles and full shield and engine he took out the first loner he saw. scanning the ship for passengers and searching the database for any reasons not to harm Jesso Rya, Gakeee unloaded 10 Interceptors on the poor Ares A+ class ship next to the station it had just come out of. Gakeee took out Jesso in less than 15 seconds but quickly realized his error. He had just did major harm to the Shipyard station belonging to Ember. Ember was a pretty powerful Faction without mentioning the fact that it was one of the nicer Factions in the Galaxy, aligning itself with a few Factions of it's own league. But Gakeee didn't want to ruin their friendship. So he decided to ask for a truce to the Faction who seemed to understand, Only making him pay 60k for repairs. It was here that Gakeee realized he should be much more careful than he was if he is ever to bring peace back to the Galaxy; And so he learnt from this encounter and moved on. The Return of Stallion Corporation and the changing of Powers. Stallion Corporation had been shown mercy, Stallion Corporation had been given freedom, Stallion Corporation had returned. During the time of peace, Gazzetta Galactic had grown three times its size and had maintained peace with virtually every faction possible. However, tucked away in the corners of the universe, Stallion Corporation had went from its strong state to superpower, 5th most powerful faction. Meanwhile, its split friends Sapphire Partners had overtaken Yeoman Corporation and become the top of the top. Gakeee was great allies with Sapphire Partners and slowly became great 'friends' with Charliza, the female leader of Sapphire Partners. Gakeee knew something had to be done about Stallion Corporation, but in the meanwhile he knew he had to knock Yeoman a peg or two downwards. However, Gakeee decided to wait a tad longer before launching an all out war between them due to the protests that were against war that were only just starting to die out. He also knew that he would also have to bring in Sapphire partners, and that would result in Stallion choosing to side with Yeoman. Politics were a confusing subject these days. Most humans on Terra I had thought that their politics were one of the most confusing things that would ever exist and thought that when they would go out to space that everything would be full of peace and prosperity. But Gakeee knew that it wasn't the way it turned out to be, and so did everyone else. Precision Corporation, the 4th biggest power had went into a conference room with Gakeee in his Trade Station 'Trade Haven'. It was here that Gakeee learned of their peaceful ways and how their only goal was peace throughout the Universe and safe trading and flights everywhere. But both them and Gakeee knew that it was never going to happen. The 'Agreement of PreGak' was made there stating that Precision would not be dragged into any war involving gunfights, but instead be involved in votes and peace making. Gakeee and Charliza's "alliance". Gakeee knew very well that his heart would not fall for another. After years of war and peace, Gakeee had grown quite lonely in the deep dark depths of space. During their second meeting, Charliza had caught on that Gakeee was quite happy just to be in her presence and was instantly able to tell what was happening. The first few meetings were just entirely about the Faction's alliance and boundaries and rules. Both Gakeee and Charliza had a mind for peace and prosperity. So gradually they started getting together more often and talking about things other than their Universe. Charliza at first had meant to be hesitant and unwilling, but Gakeee's charm and charisma had lured her into him, and, coincidentally gotten them together. One year after meeting her Gakeee asked if Charliza would be his Girlfriend. "Of course!" Charliza had instantly agreed knowing that he was the one. Two years after that Gakeee got down on his knee in the unknown Terra VIII when it was confirmed to have the ability to support life and animals. In which he and Charliza promised that they would tell no one about their relationship until peace had been brought upon the Universe and life given to the planet below their feet. Shortly after getting married both Gakeee and Charliza knew what had to happen. Gakeee had been putting it off for years due to the peace that had existed. He had to fight Yeoman Corporation and start chaos to start peace. The Start and End of the YeoGak War. Gakeee reluctantly called up Yeoman's leader puppet, and told them that he must declare war for the Gazzetta Galactic's well being and the safety of the Universe. The puppet was confused as of to why he would start this war, but closed the radio out and made it known to the fighters and traders of Yeoman. Yeoman wasn't told about anything due to him not liking to be bothered. Gakeee wanted the war to end as soon as possible. Taking three Thunder A+ classes in his Overlord's docking bay Gakeee flew across 4 sectors to their Trade Station to cripple their income. During his scout mission in his Overlord X+ class Gakeee found that it was nearly undefended, and planned to attack it in 24 hours, allowing his allies to run to his aid before going on his rampage. Buying another Overlord X Gakeee destroyed tens of millions of credit's worth of stations from Yeoman and acquired his million dollar bounty. But in the process he also became the second most powerful faction in the Universe. When Yeoman found out his puppet leader was thrown out and he took control once more. Quickly he tried for peace and built more stations, but Gakeee refused and declared war again. This process repeated several times before Yeoman got the message. Two weeks after Yeoman came back to power Gakeee had shot down around 5 - 7 Magnus class ships from Yeoman, along with 8 - 12 Thunder class ships which escorted them. By this point Yeoman had enough and told Gakeee that he would stop his actions if he would spare his life. Gakeee requested an unconditional surrender and Yeoman agreed. Upon meeting on Gakeee's Trade Station (Trade Haven) with Charliza and Yeoman, Gakeee publicly declared that Yeoman's faction would be allowed to remain as it is with a new leader, Yeoman's son, Owen. Owen had always hated his father for what he did to people, and the way he depicted factions smaller than him. However, Owen requested that the name be kept the same and his father's life saved. Gakeee had taught Yeoman why his ways were wrong, and he admitted it. So Gakeee agreed. Owen was put into power. Yeoman had learned what was wrong and right, so he went forth as a miner in Gakeee's refineries. Charliza stole a smile at Gakeee and led herself down to her Magnus X+ class ship. In the end, Gakeee had saved the day once more, and his heart ached a little less for his planet.